Wild Child: The Fall of Harriet Bentley
by Bryan90
Summary: After Harriet Bentley was exposed at the Honour Court what did Mrs Kingsley say to her in the office and what happened to Harriet?


Wild Child: The Fall of Harriet Bentley

Poppy looked directly at Harriet "It all makes sense now. I knew it. I think I'm innocent."

Jane and Charlotte both together "We think so, too!"

Harriet leapt from her seat and lunged towards the seated Poppy who stood and faced her

"You're not! You awful bitch! You've turned this school upside down. You've ruined everything! You started it. I only finished what you started!"

Mrs Kingsley felt a terrible sense of shame and anger. This was Abbey Mount's Head Girl, the exemplary pupil who was meant to uphold the values of the school and behave as an example to its pupils. The Head Girl who had just admitted to setting her school on fire and blaming it on an innocent girl to settle a vendetta. Out of spite; Out of jealously; Out of hatred. The Head Girl of Abbey Mount had been exposed as a deceitful megalomaniac. She had appointed Harriet Bentley to the position. She had heard stories of her obnoxious arrogance and overbearing attitude towards the juniors but had discounted them as mere tittle tattle. She had been wrong. Now it was her responsibility now to put that mistake right.

"Harriet? My office, now"

Harriet was whimpering now, all her previous self confidence gone and she turned to face the rows of Abbey Mount pupils. It was over. Sobbing she left the hall. Mrs Kingsley rose from her seat, behind her she saw Poppy being surrounded by her friends. There would be time later to speak to Poppy and to Jane and Charlotte. First she must deal with Harriet. Matron met her outside the hall.

"It has been a long time since the last girl but I know what to do Mrs Kingsley; there will be anger towards her from the other girls."

"Yes. Harriet will have no friends now, if she ever did that is"

Mrs Kingsley sighed and smiled sadly "Speak to Jane and Charlotte and make them aware of what is expected of them. I will speak to them myself later but tell them how proud I am of them for speaking out for Poppy"

"Aye I will that Mrs Kingsley, I am proud of them myself"

Mrs Kingsley walked on to her office. Outside the door a trembling Harriet was standing against the wall. Mrs Kingsley opened the door and gestured for Harriet to step inside.

"Sit down Harriet"

"Mrs Kingsley...Please I can explain"

"I said sit down Harriet!"

"Harriet..." Mrs Kingsley sighed "You knew the values of Abbey Mount; I cannot believe you thought you could get away with this. You lied Harriet! You lied! To me! To the whole school! To the Honour Court! You were prepared risk the safety of every girl in this school by restarting the fire and to see Poppy Moore expelled for it knowing she was innocent and for what? Because she wouldn't shake your hand? Because she wouldn't show you respect? Because she was a better team captain? Was it because my son likes Poppy and not you? You wanted to destroy Poppy Moore but you have only succeeded in destroying yourself.

Harriet stood up straight in her chair "She took it away from me Mrs Kingsley. Everything I had here! That. that...American whore thought she could better me! Me?! I am the Head Girl!"

"You were the Head Girl of this school Harriet...The expelled have no titles"

Harriet sat back "Expelled? Please Mrs Kingsley!"

"Poppy Moore had the character to own up to the fire and to stand before the Honour Court. You were baying for her blood! Jane and Charlotte had the character to speak out when they saw your lies. You could have chosen to play in Poppy's team Harriet after being dropped as Captain but you hadn't the character to do that only the vanity of your own arrogance and pride; Character; Harriet, Character! You have betrayed everything this school stands for and you have betrayed your family. I know how proud your parents are of you and what a blow this will be to them. I will spare them and this school the shame of a police investigation." Mrs Kingsley's voice hardened

"Harriet you are expelled from Abbey Mount. Matron will escort you to your room and there you will remain. Jane and Charlotte will stay with you until your parents comes to collect you. You will have no contact with any other pupil. Given the ill feeling from the other girls I would advise you to stay in your room Harriet for your own safety. Now please leave"

Harriet Bentley stood up shaking then composed herself, took the Head Girl badge from the lapel of her blazer and placed it on the desk, she then turned and walked towards the door her back straight and shoulders back. Mrs Kingsley felt a sudden pity for this tall proud girl who she had never truly liked yet had once felt was worthy of being the Head Girl of Abbey Mount School. She had known Harriet since her first day as a First Year at the school. How had she not seen the insecurity under Harriet's intense ambition and competitiveness? Had Harriet failed her or had she failed Harriet?

"Harriet, whatever else you do with your life and I do not doubt you will move on from this...Remember this day and what I said" Harriet nodded. The door opened and Matron entered. Jane and Charlotte stood behind her.

"Harriet; Come with us please" she said softly.

Harriet followed Matron out of the office with Jane and Charlotte falling in behind her as they had done on so many occasions. The door closed and the footsteps along the corridor died away as Mrs Kingsley held her head in her hands before finally reaching for her phone.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Mrs Kingsley was an early riser and sat drinking tea at her kitchen. She was alone as Freddie and Poppy had left the day before to return to London and then onto Los Angeles. Her thoughts briefly went to how successful Poppy and her friends had become since leaving Abbey Mount. Freddie had grown into a man and his evident happiness with Poppy gladdened Mrs Kingsley's heart. It had worked out well and through Poppy she had got to know her father Gerry as well forming a real friendship.

Mrs Kingsley's attention went to the copy of The Times newspaper on the kitchen table. On the front page there was a headline

_"__Army Lieutenant Killed In Afghanistan__" _

There was a photograph of a strong featured blond woman in her early 20's standing at attention in the dress uniform of an army officer. Mrs Kingsley gasped. She recognised that face, It was Harriet Bentley; Lieutenant Harriet Bentley of the Royal Engineers killed by a landmine while on patrol according to the article. The article quoted her Commanding Officer _"Lt Harriet Bentley displayed conspicuous gallantly saving the lives of several members of her unit while under fire despite her injuries" _

It spoke of bravery, loyalty and character...character

Mrs Kingsley's mind went back to her last meeting with Harriet Bentley and her final words to her. Had Harriet listened and had sought to carry that message through her life after Abbey Mount? Somehow she knew that she had. Mrs Kingsley felt tears come to her eyes and she began to pray for the soul of Harriet Bentley; The Fallen Head Girl of Abbey Mount...


End file.
